Johnny Joestar/Misc
Major Battles *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Boom Boom Family *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Oyecomova *Johnny Joestar vs Pork Pie Hat Kid *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Diego Brando and Dr. Ferdinand *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Hot Pants *Johnny Joestar, Gyro Zeppeli, and Hot Pants vs Ringo Roadagain *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Blackmore *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Diego Brando *Johnny Joestar vs Sandman *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Eleven Men *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Wekapipo and Magent Magent *Johnny Joestar vs Axl RO *Johnny Joestar, Wekapipo, and Diego Brando vs Funny Valentine *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Funny Valentine *Johnny Joestar vs Diego Brando from Another Universe Relationships Family *George Joestar I: Johnny had a complex relationship with his father. In one hand Johnny always sought his father's affection and approval. On the other hand, when George wondered if "God had taken the wrong son", Johnny was deeply saddened and chose to abandon his love for his father, shutting his heart. Johnny confessed to Valentine that he could not think of his own father in the same admiring way Valentine thought of his. Towards the end of the Steel Ball Run race, however, George shows up in the crowd and shows Johnny Nicholas' boots, reconciling with his son at last. Johnny named his son after George. *Nicholas Joestar: As his elder brother, Nicholas was a model to follow. Johnny admired him since his childhood and feels excessively guilty over his death, thinking that the Universe cursed him for it. *Danny: While Jonathan and Danny the dog had a shared childhood, this mouse was only a temporary pet for Johnny. When Nicholas died, Johnny believed that Danny and thus him, were responsible for frightening the horse Nicholas was riding and causing his death. Johnny retains good memories of the mouse but also haunting ones, even summoning it when Civil War affects him. *Rina Higashikata : Johnny and Rina's relationship began after the race and persisted for several years. Both fell in love with each other soon after meeting and they became married, livng a happy life for a while. After she becomes ill, Johnny goes searching for the corpse parts as a cure. His love for Rina is so deep, he ends up sacrificing himself to save her and their son. *George Joestar II: Johnny loved his son deeply. When the Rock Disease bounced into him, *His daughter Daughter he had with Rina. Only listed in the Joestar Family Tree. Friends *Gyro Zeppeli: Johnny and Gyro are friends, partners in the Steel Ball Run and also apprentice and master in the art of the Spin. At first Johnny's determination got Gyro's interest, leading Gyro to assist Johnny in mounting Slow Dancer before the race. After the first stage, Johnny wins the respect of Gyro, leading to Gyro making him his apprentice in the Spin. Over the course of the Steel Ball Run, this apprenticeship grows into a partnerhood, and then a deep friendship. Despite their opposing personalities causing regular clashes as to how to take on a difficult situation, Gyro and Johnny ultimately get along well and share many moments of friendship. Gyro notably likes to jest with Johnny and tells him bad jokes or miscellaneous songs that Johnny usually appreciates. Due to their regular battles, Johnny and Gyro fight well together, and see each other as valuable allies. Their friendship is such that either one is willing to put himself in danger for the other, and Johnny notably abandoned his Corpse Parts to save Gyro's life. In turn, Gyro often uses life-or-death situations as opportunities to help Johnny master the fundamentals of the Spin and evolve his Stand, Tusk. After Gyro's death, Johnny was devastated, a fact Vallentine attempts to use to goad him into sparing him and giving up the Holy Corpse. Gyro stands by Johnny in spirit even after his death, as Johnny returns his corpse to the Zeppeli family in Italy. Gyro's continuous support helped Johnny get out of his depression and enabled him to begin anew. The relationship of the two has similarities to Jonathan's relationship with Will or Joseph's relationship with Caesar. *Lucy Steel: Johnny and Lucy are allies against Valentine, but do not interact with each other much. Despite being Jonathan and Erina's counterparts, they never develop a relationship, unlike their namesakes. *Mountain Tim: Mountain Tim was first suspicious of Johnny as Benjamin Boom Boom tricked him into believing Johnny was killing competitors in the race, but both later became allies in the fight against the Boom Boom Family and Oyecomova. Tim notably taught Johnny about the Devil's Palm and Stands. Rivals *Diego Brando: Johnny considers Diego a rival in his quest for the Corpse Parts. Due to Diego's own ruthlessness, Johnny won't hesitate to kill him if he gets in his way. At one point, Diego allies with Valentine to kill Johnny and Gyro, but it doesn't last. While their relationship is more positive than that of their counterparts, Jonathan and Dio, they are enemies all the same. *Hot Pants: Johnny considers Hot Pants a rival in his quest for the Corpse Parts. He realizes that she is a woman after Gyro kills Ringo Roadagain, but doesn't reveal her true gender to Gyro out of respect for her privacy. After Hot Pants steals Johnny's Corpse Part yet leaves him a small part of the Spine, he is curious about Hot Pants motivations for acquiring it. *Sandman: Because Sandman didn't go after the Saint's Corpse and acted friendly with the duo, Johnny didn't see him as an enemy. Ultimately, Sandman allied with Valentine and tried to kill Johnny with Gyro and take the Corpse Parts, they thus became enemies. Still, Sandman was indifferent to Johnny, only seeing an internal struggle among the white men he considered enemies that he could exploit. Enemies * Funny Valentine: As both tried to gather the Saint's Corpse, Johnny and Valentine were enemies, but didn't interact much until their single fight. Because of his selfish motive, Valentine saw Johnny as unworthy of the Corpse and tried to kill him, though he treaded carefully with Johnny since Tusk was partly immune to his Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. * Diego Brando from Another Universe: As this version of Diego was recruited by Funny Valentine to take the Saint's Corpse from Johnny, it was only natural that the two were enemies. Diego was wary of Tusk, which could move partially in his stopped time, and likewise, Johnny learned of THE WORLD's power and also was wary of it. * Dr. Ferdinand: Dr. Ferdinand was an assassin and Stand-user hired by President Funny Valentine to murder Johnny and Gyro and gather the Corpse Parts. Using his Stand, Scary Monsters, Ferdinand attempts to transform Johnny and Gyro into dinosaurs bound to his will, and uses a similarly-transformed Diego Brando as a means to that end. * The Boom Boom Family: A family group of three Stand-users, Andre, Benjamin, and L. A. Boom Boom, who use their talents to murder competitors in the Steel Ball Run, eventually targeting Johnny and Gyro as well. After a failed attempt to frame Johnny for the murder of several other competitors, they attempt to assassinate Johnny, Gyro, and Mountain Tim directly, failing when Johnny first develops his Stand, Tusk. * Oyecomova: Oyecomova is a assassin and terrorist who once encountered Gyro Zeppeli before he developed his Stand, Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure. He attempted to use this ability to assassinate Gyro, and Johnny in the process, but proved no match for their combined skills in the Spin. * Ringo Roadagain: A duelist working for Funny Valentine, Ringo Roadagain holds the philosophy that a true man must gamble his life against others in order to prove his worth. He notes that Johnny has the "dark determination" to kill if need be and thus would have a chance against him. Nevertheless, after incapacitating Johnny, he is defeated by Gyro. Video Games Jump Super Stars (DS) Johnny appears in the Steel Ball Run themed stage, along with Gyro Zeppeli and Diego Brando, where Diego can be seen ahead both of them (likely a reference to the end of the competition's 3rd stage). Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) >Johnny appears as a support character. His help Koma provides immunity from the Speed Down status effect. He and Gyro are the only Part 7 representatives in the game as Part 7 was still ongoing at the time. Due to the game's release date coinciding with the release of SBR's first volume, Gyro appears as an actual Koma support (characters that appear on the screen to perform an action and disappear) whilst Johnny is merely a help Koma, due to Gyro being the original protagonist of Part 7. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (PS3) Johnny makes his first playable appearance in the PS3 game. He was confirmed alongside Jonathan Joestar and Will Anthonio Zeppeli. As a Part 7 character, three parts of the Holy Corpse appear scattered on stages when he, Gyro, or Valentine are used, which they can pick up to receive blessings that boost their performance in combat. Along with Gyro, Johnny is one of the only two characters in the game who uses the "Mounted" Style. This Style allows him to get on and off his horse, Slow Dancer, slightly changing the moves available to him. Johnny must be unmounted in order to pick up the Corpse Parts but is slowed to a sluggish crawl due to his paraplegia. Exclusive to Johnny is a "Tusk's Growth" icon that appears above the Heart Heat Gauge, which displays Tusk's current ACT. Along with Enrico Pucci, Kosaku-Kira, Hol Horse, Koichi Hirose and Giorno Giovanna, Johnny is a character who can utilize more than one Stand during a match as part of his move set, being the character with the most Stands; All four Tusk ACTs. Available to Johnny at all times, regardless of Tusk's current ACT: * I have to get there!: This skill can only be used when unmounted. Johnny spins his nails and forces his lower body into the air, temporarily 'wheeling' himself forward or backwards. If used with the opponent at point-blank range, they will take small damage. * I can make it!: This skill can only be used when mounted. Slow Dancer lunges forward, and if the opponent is hit, rams them into the air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - My body... it stood!: The Throw can only be used when unmounted. Spinning his nails without firing them to use in melee attacks, Johnny attacks the opponent's lower body with his nails, before he spontaneously leaps into the air and fires them. ACT1 Johnny begins a match with ACT1. Most of his moves consists of him shooting his nails as projectiles. All moves related to ACT1 are lost upon Tusk evolving. * I'll call them Tusks!: Johnny shoots his nails like bullets. Depending on the attack button inputted, he will shoot three-to-five at a time. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * My nails are spinning!: Johnny spins his nails as he swings upward in a melee attack, knocking the opponent off their feet. This move doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * What is this?!: This move can only be used when unmounted. Johnny sends a narrow shockwave forward along the ground, knocking the opponent down on impact. This move is a low attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Johnny's HHA with ACT1 is "Even if my spin falters, I'll never die!". Imbuing the Golden Spin into a nail bullet, Johnny evolves Tusk into ACT2, before shooting said nail into the ground. The hole generated by the nail bullet moves along the ground, homing towards the opponent and knocking them into the air if it connects. The HHA is a low attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. It is possible for Stand Users to be hit by this HHA twice, taking double damage, but the Stand must be hit first in order for this to occur. ACT2 Once Johnny reaches ACT2, a Tusk Icon will appear above the Heart Heat Gauge, showing the amount of Golden Spin nail bullets he has left from 10. One of the nail icons will darken every time Johnny fires one off, and they will only regenerate after all ten have been used up. * Care for some herbal tea?: Johnny drinks chamomile tea, temporarily boosting the speed at which his nails grow back. * Golden Spin Nail Bullets: Johnny shoots a single nail bullet infused with the Golden Spin, hitting the opponent for more damage than his previous "I'll call them Tusks!". Depending on the attack button inputted, he will shoot at a different angle; If Heavy, Johnny fires upward, and the attack doubles as an anti-air. * The hole will attack you: Johnny fires into the ground, and the hole created by the nail bullet moves along it, homing towards the opponent and knocking them into the air if it connects. This move is a low attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. As the hole moves slower than the nail bullets, it is possible, given enough range, for both to hit the opponent at the same time. It is also possible for Stand Users to be hit by this move twice, taking double damage, but the Stand must be hit first in order for this to occur. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Johnny's HHA with ACT2 is "Now I know where to shoot!". The HHA can only be used when unmounted. Aiming a Golden Spin Nail Bullet at the side of his head, glaring eyes aflame with dark determination, Johnny evolves Tusk into ACT3 as he shoots himself. ACT3 then sends a large hole created by Johnny's nail bullet along the ground. If it hits the opponent, they will stagger on the hole as it moves behind them. Johnny's upper half will then appear out of it as he shoots the opponent five times. ACT3 Once Johnny reaches ACT3, he unlocks two more abilities that involve transportation via the holes created by Golden Spin Nail Bullets. * Send me down the hole!: Johnny fires a nail bullet into the ground and sticks his forearm in. If mounted, a hole will be suspended in mid-air next to him. The hole will then move along the ground forwards or backwards, before his forearm appears from it and shoots the opponent with a stronger Golden Spin Nail Bullet, knocking them off their feet if it hits. This move uses up two Golden Spin Nail Bullets per use; One to create the hole, and a second to fire in the actual attack. The attack will not complete if Johnny has no more than a single nail left. * Where's the upper half?!: This move can only be used when unmounted. Johnny fires a nail bullet into the ground and sticks his entire upper body into it. Another hole will then move along the ground forwards or backwards before the rest of Johnny's body is sucked in. Johnny will then reappear on the other side. The longer the button is held, the farther the hole and by extension, Johnny, will travel. This move is useful for quick movement along the stage unmounted or simply for evasion, but has a delay in order for the hole to move, leaving Johnny's lower half open to low attacks. Johnny's HHA with ACT3 is "Complete Golden Spin Energy". The HHA can only be used when mounted. Johnny evolves Tusk into ACT4 as the new Stand advances forward while rapidly punching. The whole HHA does not have to hit in order for it to work; If the opponent is so much as hit by the last punch, they will be knocked to the ground as Tusk ACT4 follows up by pummeling them as they lay. This HHA will remain after Tusk evolves to ACT4, being the final and strongest HHA. ACT4 Once Johnny reaches ACT4, he unlocks two more abilities that involve Tusk ACT4 directly attacking the opponent with a barrage of fists. * Who'll be the sacrifice?: Johnny fires a nail bullet imbued with ACT4 as it rapidly punches flying forward, pushing the opponent away and knocking them down with the final punch if it lands. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Chumimin~: Johnny fires a nail bullet imbued with ACT4 into the ground. ACT4 will immediately reappear in front of the opponent and rapidly punch them, regardless of range or orientation. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Johnny's GHA, "Pretty long for a shortcut!", will instantly evolve Tusk to ACT4 from any other ACT. The GHA can only be performed while mounted, but will automatically summon Slow Dancer when used unmounted. Johnny jumps off of Slow Dancer and fires a singular powerful nail bullet imbued with the power of the Complete Golden Spin Energy as ACT4 appears. If it lands, the nail bullet will drill into the opponent's torso, before ACT4 flies at and rapidly pummels them. ACT4 finishes by spinning and funneling itself into the hole created by the nail bullet. As its head appears from behind the opponent, the entrance of the Stand into their bodies generates a massive pink burst. Johnny calmly and quietly thanks Gyro throughout this process. If Valentine is falls victim to the GHA, a unique special scene plays where Valentine attempts to protect himself with D4C Love Train, only for Tusk ACT4 to forcefully rip the wall open and fly through, recreating the climactic scene from the battle in the manga. When beating Valentine, a slow-motion close-up of Tusk punching D4C in the face and the hit reflecting in Valentine is shown. Johnny receives a new blessing every time he picks up one of the three Holy Corpse Parts, but if knocked down, loses it as he drops the part. # Johnny's attack power is boosted, increasing his damage. # Any one of Johnny's moves that fire off nail bullets can only be interrupted by Throws/HHA/GHA. # The rate at which the Heart Heat Gauge fills is increased. If Johnny is hit with "Kosaku Kawajiri's" Bites the Dust GHA while Tusk is at ACT2 or beyond, it will revert back to ACT1. Several of Johnny's alternate costumes mirror his appearance from the manga covers. A special edition version of the game was also available that included Johnny's outfit from "World of Stars and Stripes". Usually when falling victim to certain GHA moves or other finishers, Johnny is still kneeling/crawling. However, when struck by Part 4 Josuke's GHA, Johnny is briefly seen standing (Either a result of a different animation for Johnny having not been programmed or Crazy Diamond actually healing his spine and legs) before Josuke pummels him back to his old disabled self. Aside from Gyro and Valentine, Johnny has special dialogue with himself, as both Johnny's believe the other is a parallel version of himself made by Valentine. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Johnny was confirmed for the game alongside Gyro, Valentine, and THE WORLD Diego. Unlike in All Star Battle, Johnny now begins battle with all of Tusk's ACTs immediately available, no longer needing to evolve his Stand in order to use his full capabilities. As a Mounted Fighter, Johnny is able to switch between riding atop Slow Dancer or crawling on the ground, each state with its own unique abilities. Also, as a Stand User, Johnny is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Johnny's Normal Attacks consists entirely of projectiles. He can fire singular Nail Bullets infused with the Golden Spin that send opponents flying. *'Nail Icon': A small icon on the right side of Johnny's health gauge displays how many Nail Bullets he has available out of 10. The Nail Bullets are consumed in nearly all of his attacks and skills, and refill over time. The Nail Bullet count also resets to full upon Johnny activating a Dual Combo or DHA. *'Style Action - Slow Dancer': Johnny switches between Mounted Mode and Ground Mode. While in Mounted Mode, Slow Dancer has above-average mobility and jump height, and Johnny can fire Nail Bullets while moving. However, Johnny's stamina gauge will slowly drain, automatically dismounting him when it empties. While in Ground Mode, Johnny crawls along the floor at a slow pace, but can cancel out of Normal Attacks, Powerful Attacks, or Takedowns by switching back to Mounted Mode when available. He may also only interact with stage objects and grab ledges while in Ground Mode. *'Care for some herbal tea?': This ability is only available in Ground Mode. Johnny briefly drinks chamomile tea, temporarily boosting the speed at which his nails grow back. He may cancel the skill at any time during its animation with a DHA. *'Send me down the hole!': Johnny uses Tusk ACT3's power and fires a Nail Bullet into the ground, before sticking his forearm into the hole it creates. Another hole will then move along the ground at high speed, before Johnny's forearm appears from it and shoots a stronger Golden Spin Nail Bullet, either at his lock-on target or the nearest opponent otherwise. If it connects, opponents are left crumpling. The hole is able to travel along both the ground and walls. If Johnny is in Ground Mode, the hole will travel at a slower speed but the Nail Bullet has better homing capabilities. This skill uses up two Nail Bullets per use; one to create the hole, and a second to fire in the actual Nail Bullet. This skill is unavailable if Johnny has no more than a single Nail Bullet left. *'The hole will attack you.': Johnny uses Tusk ACT2's power and fires directly into the ground, creating a hole with the Nail Bullet that then begins moving. The hole will home in towards opponents and knock them into the air if it connects. It is also able to travel along both the ground and walls, and can even hit opponents that are down. If Johnny is in Ground Mode, the hole will travel at a slower speed but gains better homing capabilities. *'Who'll be the sacrifice?': This skill is only available in Mounted Mode. Johnny fires a nail bullet imbued with Tusk ACT4 into the ground. If his lock-on target or an opponent is within range, ACT4 will appear directly at their feet and attempt to trip them with an unblockable strike. Upon successfully doing so, the target will be knocked to the ground as ACT4 pummels them with a downward barrage of 8 punches. *'My body just leapt up!': Johnny's legs spontaneously move with the power of the Spin, causing him to vault high into the air with a backflip. He can cancel his ascent with a Normal Attack. Johnny also gains super armor until the height of his jump, and opponents too close to him are damaged and knocked into the air right before he takes off, where he can attack them from there. If done while in Mounted Mode, Johnny will leap from his saddles, giving him extra height and transitioning him into Ground Mode upon landing. The attack before the leap can even be canceled into a DHA, ensuring the target is hit. This skill does not require Nail Bullets to perform. *'EX - The hole will attack you.': Johnny gains super armor until the hole begins moving, and no Nail Bullets are consumed for the attack. *'EX - Who'll be the sacrifice?': ACT4 reappears instantly, Johnny gains super armor for the duration of the attack if ACT4 is successful, and no Nail Bullets are consumed for the attack. JoJolities *'I'll call them Tusks!': Johnny must use 20 Normal Attacks. (200 Points) *'I need to master this Spin...': Johnny must use "My body just leapt up!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'But I no longer have any trace of doubt in my mind!': Johnny must break 2 health gauges. (300 Points) *'Lesson 5!': Johnny must connect "Who'll be the sacrifice?" 3 times. (500 Points) *'Thanks. That's all I can think of to say.': Johnny must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - It was such a long, roundabout path...': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Gyro - GO! GO! GO!': The two riding on their horses, Johnny shoots a fingernail while Gyro throws a Steel Ball, both infused with the Golden Spin. As a result, Tusk ACT4 and Ball Breaker fly side-by-side towards the opponent. After Tusk briefly pummels the target, both Stands fly through their midsection as the power of the two Golden Spins generate a massive energy explosion. Tournament He is paired with Josuke Higashikata in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Old Joseph Joestar and Yoshikage Kira. Trivia * In the first chapter, his name is written in Japanese as "ジョニー", whereas from the second chapter on, it is written as "ジョニィ". Both have the same pronunciation, however. * According to Araki, he always wanted the protagonist of Part 7 to fight against nature itself while at the same time, having his struggles help him on a path to maturity.SO Volume 17 (2nd Printing) Afterword * Johnny had revealed to Gyro that he had Formicophilia, aka a fetish for a person with bug bites. * Johnny's hat might be a reference to the mask worn by the character "Captain USA" from the movie Cannonball Run, as the name Steel Ball Run is a reference to said movie References Category:Trivia